Questions on life, and love
by Zana Charleson
Summary: Jeanette and simon have been nothing more than friends since they first met, but when a situation in class makes jeanette question their friendship, things start to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Me and Jesus by Stellar Kart Hope you guys like the story.**

Jeanette looked out at the tree in her front window and wrote in her diary. She was the only one of the chipettes who actually kept her diary from the incident were they got into a frenzy over what each other was writing. During that time, all 3 girls ended up dating a 4 year old. She was a big thinker, who preferred to think before writing. "I wonder were Simon is right now." She thought. She enjoyed being with him, but the thought of dating him never entered her mind. At least, until today.

After finishing a science test, her teacher Mr. Platinum went to Simon's desk as they begun to correct their tests. "Ok, Mr. Sue-ville," He said in his cocky accent. "Your answer." "Hey, you shouldn't do that to my name!" She shouted. It was quite unlike her to blurt but she felt like had to say that. She instantly regretted her words.

"Janette, did you just say 'Hey you shouldn't do that to my man!'" One of the girls in her class asked her. Simon began to blush and put his hand on his head which told Jeanette he was stressed out. "So when's the wedding?" People began to ask her. She would roll her eyes at them and try to ignore them but finally she reached math and had had enough. Joey turned to them and asked" Seriously, when is the wedding?" "AHHH! I'm not getting married to Simon; I am NOT dating him, WERE ONLY FRIENDS!" She shouted as the class turned to them.

Janette sat back down and blushed."What's wrong with her?"People whispered. "She shrunk in her chair, too ashamed to answer the easy questions on the board. "Jeanette, can you answer this problem?" The teacher asked. It was a simple algebraic equation, "No…I…I can't" She answered. The teacher looked at her, confused. "I'll answer for her." Simon said tentatively."The answer is 8 to the 4th power multiplied times 56." "Very good Simon." He said as he moved on to the next equation.

Janette felt invisible through the class, and to be honest the class treated as though she **was **invisible. Finally the day ended and she went to her locker, a few away from Simon. "Hey, I'm sorry about today." She said. "Hey, it's ok, everyone has to be accused of accusations such as that at least once, and it was not nearly as painful as I thought it would be." "Thanks." She said with a sigh. "Want me to walk you to your house?" "No, I'd rather not." "Oh, ok then, I'll see you tomorrow." He muttered.

The truth was she wasn't trying to shoot him down but she just felt like thinking about the day's events on her walk home. Thoughts began to waltz through her head about Simon. "Does he like me?" "Why does he act so formal around me, yet so sweet?" "Do I really like him and won't admit it." "OH how I hate drama!" She yelled to the vacant street ahead of her. "You hear me!"

~*~

She took out her note book and wrote down a poem she had memorized, but never thought about. A song she had herd but never thought about as she wrote down the lyrics she knew by heart.

When there's nowhere else to turn

All your bridges have been burned

Feels like you've hit rock bottom

Don't give up it's not the end

Don't bend up your heart again

When you feel like no one understand where you are

Someone loves you

Even when you don't think so

Don't you know?

I'll be by your side through the fight

You will never be alone on your own

After all that we've been through

By now you know I've doubted you

But every time my head was in my hands

You said to me

Someone loves you

Even when you don't think so

Don't you know?

I'll be by your side through the fight

You will never be alone on your own

Hold on to what we got

This is worth any cost

So make the most of life that's borrowed

Love life there's no tomorrow

Someone loves you

Even when you don't think so

Don't you know?

I'll be by your side through the fight

You will never be alone on your own

Well, what did you think, please comment and tell me how to improve!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the comments, and all the tips I gout, I **_**will**_** use. Oh, and the last chapter was based on a real life experience, just so you know.**

A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge.  
**Thomas Carlyle**

**----**

_Dear diary, _

_Oh that sounds so droll, I wish it was more personal. However, that aside, Today I had the strangest occurrence. For some reason every bone in my body said for me to scream "Hey you shouldn't do that to my name." Believe me, that will be the last time I talk out of turn. That girl in class, you know, Alice, misinterpreted my words. Oh she makes me so mad. She said that I said "Hey you shouldn't do that to my man." Ok, first of all, Simon is NOT my man, he never was. Were just really, really, re… maybe I need to rethink this. I need to be brutally honest with myself, do I really like Simon?_

_He's nice_

_Sweet_

_Polite_

_Really, what's not to like, I really should admit I like him, but I have never, like, liked, anyone! What's a Chipette to do! I know I'll ask Elenor, she is will know what to do! I would ask Brittany, but then, my dilemma would be around the whole school by the end of the day. Thank you diary, Sometimes writing your feelings down does help._

_Sincerely,_

_Janette_

Janette jumped from her spot in front of the picture window, which was unambiguously hers, and ran to her sister. She had had many boy crushes in her life and would know what to do about her newly found fancy in Simon.

"Hi Elenor," Janette said as she walked into her room.

"Hi Janette," She said. "What brings you up here?"

"Uh, my room is up here."

"Oh."

"But there is something else too."

Elenor stood up and closed the door, "Tell me all about it."

"Well…"

"It's about today with Alice isn't it?" She said

"Well…"

"And you're thinking about if Simon likes you. Correct?" She smiled

"How did you know?"

"You're easy to read Janette. I don't know if you notice this, but when your around someone you like or love, you get this contented look on your face, like your truly happy being there. That look shows up when you write in your journal, which I know has many secrets in it."

"Do you know what kind of secrets are in it?" Janette asked starting to get on edge.

"No, but I do know what girls write in diaries, it's only normal that you have those too."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well…"

----

**That's pretty much it for this chapter; you have proven you can review, so do! And, since I'm not great in the romance department, give me suggestions of what Elenor should say to Janette.**

**Elenor: Yea, what would I say?**

**Me: I don't know, that's why they have to tell me in either PM or Review.**

**Elenor: Oh, right. So what's for lunch?**

**Me: Elenor!**

**Elenor: Sorry, just asking.**

**Me: Anny way, love it when you review! It gives me inspiration!**

**Elenor: Can I go now?**

**Me: Fine whatever, go.**

**Elenor: Bye!**

**Me: Bye, guys, sorry this chapter was short, I will write more next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the correction, and I will spell Jeanette's name correctly this time. The quote that inspired this chapter is:**

**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.****  
****Lao Tzu**

**----**

"I think you should tell Simon." Elenor said to Jeanette.

"What!" She said in a state of shock and surprise.

"Don't worry Jeanette; it's not that big of a deal. Everyone likes somebody at one point. Why not tell him you like him before something horrible happens like he moves or falls into a comma."

"Simon could fall into a comma! Nobody tells me these things!"

"No, no, you've got it all wrong, it's just an example, he isn't moving, or have a comma problem."

"O…K…" She said, not quite sure if she believed her sister.

"Look, Simon is fine; I'm just saying that you should tell him you like him before you never get a chance to tell him. Today we get science partners; I'll see what I can do to get you set up with Simon, other than that I can't help you. Ok Jeanette?"

Jeanette nodded as she thought of Simon, and imagined him when she told him she liked him. She couldn't picture anything good coming out of it, but decided that she had to, for Elenor.

~*~

Jeanette sat down in her first period class, science. She normally loved science but she couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in the back of her mind. "What will he say?" She thought to herself.

Mrs. Johnson pulled out her list of who would be paired up for the new science project.

She saw Elenor dash up to Mrs. Johnson as she was about to announce partners. She whispered something in her ear as she wrote down something on the list then nodded.

"Cayliee and Mat"

"Sandra and Eloise"

"Abigail and Drew"

"Alvin and Brittany"

"Chloe and Shay-lee"

"Theodore and Elenor"

"And finally…."

"Simon and Jeanette"

Jeanette almost passed out as she found out Elenor had actually put them together as lab partners. "What am I going to do now?" She thought to herself.

~*~

Simon came and sat down next to her, grinning widely. "Nice they actually put us together for once." She joked.

"Yea." She said as she smiled weakly.

The teacher put the gelatin petri dish in front of them and handed the tools to them.

"Please be careful with the dish you have because if you destroy it, you will not be getting a new one." the teacher warned.

"Please swab the dish with the cotton swab next to you, on it is the tissue sample we will be observing, please note the fact this is not a dissection. She said firmly as she looked at Alvin. At the moment Alvin was looking like he was going to stab to gelatin layer with his cotton swab, dissection style. Alvin looked up and blushed as he put the swab down and looked at the teacher. "Thank you Alvin." She said politely.

Jeanette giggled as Simon looked down at his friend and glared. She stopped immediately, and looked at the ground.

"You may now start." Mrs. Johnson said to the small class of kids

Simon took no time to dally as the other kids did. "I'll do the steps you pass the tools" he said to Janette.

"Oh, ok." She said in a disappointed tone.

"Look, I know you and Brittany do it a little differently but its for the good of the group, let's face it, I'm a little less accident prone than you." He said matter-of-factly.

Janette was crest-fallen, "Why now was he being like this?" This was a side she never saw as the looked off to the distance to think, and contemplate these questions.

"Janette?" He said waving his hand in front of her face.

"What?" she said snappishly.

Simon was startled at her uncharacteristically snappy.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned about his friend.

"You really want to know? I thought I liked you but right now you're being a jerk and now I'm not so sure I like you anymore."

Simon looked at her, as the corner of his moth started to form a sideways smile."Jeanette, I have liked you for a while now, but today I felt like you were trying to ignore me. So I did the same to you. But now my belief has been proved, you do like me."

Janette smiled at him as their eyes locked and they went back to their work, every once in a while stealing glimpses of each other as they did their work.

----

**So…How did you like it? I've never confessed liking someone like Janette just did and never had a boyfriend so I went by what I think would happen. I think it actually came out pretty good, be sure to comment, I love reading comments, the encourage me to write more! Tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter, and as always, correct me! I'm not perfect! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is yet another chapter to my story. I'm warning you though, some people might get a little mad. So hope you guys enjoy!**

**----**

"Something just doesn't seem right here." she said to Elenor as they walked to their last class.

"What do you mean? Your dating Simon, Brittany is as jealous as they come right now because you're dating Simon, and people are actually talking to you. What more could you want?" She replied.

"I don't know, It just seems like this all escaladed so fast. It seems surreal."

"I'm sure your first boyfriend is a little, out of your comfort zone… but you'll get used to it by your, third or fourth boyfriend."

"Third or fourth boyfriend, what kind of a joke is this? People actually date more than one person!"

"Yea, it's pretty normal."

"I need to get out of this; I cannot get dragged into the normal reel of changing boyfriends like socks!"

"No, Janette, you and Simon are perfect for each other."

"Look at it this way Elenor, Each time you date someone, imagine it like a chunk of your heart is being ripped out and given to someone. So when you do finally marry someone will you give them your whole heart?"

"No, I guess not."

"And people wonder why the divorce rate is so high these days." She growled.

"But Janette! You guys are so perfect for each other."

"I know, but since first period things have been strange between us, not normal Simon and Janette, the only best of friends, NOT dating."

"But let me ask you this Janette, will things between you guys ever be the same between you again?" Elenor asked her sister.

Janette turned around to her sister, almost crying, "No."

"Why don't you just accept the fact you're dating, and drop these silly topics, deep down you have always wanted to date, you just never do it."

"No Elenor, I have made a terrible mistake, what am I to do now?"

"Live with it. You like him and you know it. Why fight it?"

"Because Elenor, it's what I think is right."

~*~

_Dear Diary, _

_It turns out that I'm dating Simon now. I don't understand why on earth people enjoy dating; this has caused more heartache than anything I have ever experienced. I'm supposed to be happy but why am I so miserable. I want to tell him we shouldn't date anymore, but I too afraid to. What would happen? It's already been established things will never be the same between us, I wish I could rewind, turn back the time and keep that whole experience from happening. Oh but Elenor is so happy I'm finally dating, I really don't want to disappoint her. What to do!_

_Janette_

_----_

**Author's note:**

**Now don't give me angry comments, I have to have a disaster happen don't I, you know, to make it interesting. Also, I wrote this chapter so the last chapter doesn't seem like it went too fast. I love the Janette and Simon relationship, I really don't want it to end, but I have something in mind for this story, so bear with me as the plot thickens.**

**NO ANGRY COMMENTS PLEASE!**

**Janette: So you're going to keep them there for a week!**

**Me: Yep.**

**Janette: Why, they've been nice and commented.**

**Me: Look, I have to go to camp for a week ok; it's totally out of my control.**

**Janette: Can't you take a laptop or something?**

**Me: No, 1. No electronics allowed, 2. Every minute is planned, 3. I DON'T HAVE A LAPTOP!**

**Janette: Oh, sorry, well, at least give them a hint on the story.**

**Me: Fine.**

**----**

**Sneek Peek at the next chapter:**

The doors opened to the front of the house.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do research on houses like this Alvin?" Janette asked

"Sure safe as can be, as long all 6 of us stay together its safe."

"Well, as long as it's for science I'm in."

"Good," he said. "Pair up, buddy system keeps us safe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, this is the part things get a little interesting.**

**----**

Everyone looked at the teacher in anticipation of their new science fair project. "My dearest students," the teacher said, "You will be doing a massive project for this class. You will need to be in groups of 6, and the topic is…interesting."

"What?' The class asked.

"You heard me right. All you have to do is do your project on something that involves science. No guide lines, just has to do with something. You see, science is in everything you do, so whatever you do your project on will have it in it. So partner up and start brain storming."

All 6 chipmunks obviously went directly for each other.

"Ok, you guys, I know what we're doing our project on!" Alvin commanded

"Good, I'm not very used to this open of a project." Simon said.

"I have an idea too," Brittany said. "And I'm positive it's better than Alvin's."

"Oh yea!" Alvin yelled.

"Yea!" she yelled back, now nose to nose.

Simon and Jeanette pulled back their siblings.

"Let's just do this calmly and rationally, Alvin, you go first, Brittany you go second." Jeanette said.

"I agree with Jeanette." Simon said.

"Of course you do!" He said to his brother in a mocking voice.

"Leave him alone!" Janette yelled.

"The whole room went silent for a few seconds then erupted back into talking.

"Wow, that was weird." Theodore said.

"Yea." Elenor agreed.

"Well are we going to do this project or what?" Brittany asked.

"Yea! Let's do this!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Fine." Simon said. "Let's get this over with."

"Well, my idea is that we go into that old house down the street, you know the one from the 50's dance scavenger hunt?* and find out what's in it." Alvin said.

"Wow, that's really stupid." Brittany said looking at her nails.

"No it's not!" Alvin yelled.

"Yes it is."

"Well, let's see yours miss frou-frou."

"I think we should see if different kinds of lotions help dry skin better than others." She said.

"Yep, I was right! It _is_ stupid!" Alvin yelled again.

"Well, we could make a compromise." Simon said.

"Well how _do _you make a compromise between lotion and haunted houses?" Alvin asked.

"Well, we could see how older houses decorated in the 1800's." Simon suggested.

"What does interior decorating have to do with lotion?" Alvin asked.

"A lot actually," Brittany said."Many famous aroma creators get their ideas from around the house, that's how they get their smell."

"Very good Brittany, now who's up for it?" Simon asked.

Everyone except Alvin raised their hand.

"Why not Alvin?" Simon asked.

"I don't want to just go into a house to look at wall paper, yuck!"

"Well, let me remind you it's your free ticket to exploring the inside of that house." Simon said.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'm in."

~*~

The doors opened to the front of the house.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do research on houses like this Simon?" Janette asked

"Sure safe as can be, as long all 6 of us stay together its safe."

"Well, as long as it's for science I'm in."

"Good," he said. "Pair up, buddy system keeps us safe."

"Aw, who needs the buddy system?" Alvin asked as his foot fell through the floor.

"That's why Alvin."He said as he pulled him up.

"Fine." He sighed

Janette silently laughed to herself. "It's so cute how Simon still helps his brother even when he's stupid. You know what; I think I'll keep him around." She thought as she paired up to Simon ready to trek into the old building.

----

**Well? Yes, I know Jeanette keeps switching her mind but I promise, well I can't promise, but I'll try to keep her in this mind set for a while.**

**Jeanette: You sound like you have complete control over me.**

**Me: I do.**

**Jeanette: No you don't.**

**Me: Oh, really.**

**Jeanette: Yea, you'll see when the Squekuel comes out.**

**Me: Oh that.**

**Jeanette: Yea.**

**Me: Well, I guess this concludes this chapter.**

**Jeanette: Yep.**

**Me: Well, go ahead and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here the newest chapter, and since I get my ideas from personal experience… any ways this chapter is ultra short for a reason, you'll see why. (I have to keep you guys reading somehow.)**

**----**

The 6 friends walked through the old house, being sure to not to run into unseen things in the dark house. A loud crack resounded through the old house as they looked at one another. Theodore looked ahead at the window in front of them.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as he ran and hid behind Simon.

"What is it Theodore?" He asked apathetically.

"I… I.. Saw a face in the window!"

"Oh, pa-leeze, your just imagining things." Alvin said.

"Well, lets go over there and see it." Simon suggested.

He stepped his foot forward as another crack echoed through the house. Finally the florr had, had enough. With a final creek the floor fell through.

"OOFF!!" The chipmunks said.

They all looked around at the dark basement that lay ahead of them. "This is just begging to be a mystery." Alvin said.

"Yea…" Brittany agreed. As they herd steps come down the dark corridors of the basement.

The 6 began to group together as the footsteps grew nearer.

"Mmm, I never thought I'd bee this happy to be trapped in the basement of a house, then again, I'm with Simon aren't I?" Jeanette thought to herself. She smiled as she backed up to Simon.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too." He smiled.

----

**Well? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, yea its turning into more mystery than what I started out thinking, but I will keep the original ideals!**

**Janette: Did you see the new commercial?**

**Me: What commercial?**

**Jeanette: The new commercial for Alvin and the chipmunks.**

**Me: Oh yea.**

**Jeanette: Well.**

**Me: I'll talk about it on my profile ok?**

**Jeanette: fine.**

**Me: Well, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter, some of you will hate it, some will love it, doesn't matter what you think of it, I just really hate keeping things hanging.**

**----**

The footsteps stopped in front of them." I wonder why they stopped." Elenor whispered to Theodre.

"I don't know but I'm glad it stopped." He said to Elenor.

"Well, these old houses do seem a bit creepy." Brittany said.

"Why don't we do this, let's split up so we can cover more ground?" Alvin smiled at Brittany.

"Great idea I'll go with Theodore." Elenor stated.

"And I'll go with Jeanette." Simon smiled at her.

"That leaves Alvin and Brittany." Jeanette stated to all who would listen.

Everyone went in different directions as Alvin said, and finally Jeanette got to talk to Simon privately.

"Uh, these last few days have been so, hectic." Jeanette said to Simon.

"Yea." He said looking at Jeanette.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked panicking.

"Like what?" he said.

"Look Simon, knock it off, you've been acting weird around me since science that day."

"So?"

"So, you need to knock it off, what happened to my best friend who loved science more than girl's any day."

"Ok, if you won't listen to my words listen to a song." Jeanette took a deep breath. She secretly hoped that she wouldn't have to do this but this was so suiting.

How many times have you tried to pull one over on me?

Always mess with me and try to get the best of me

Lookin' back, all the pain that you put me through

Why would I fall for a fool like you?

Now you're talkin' like I've never played the game before

Save your empty words 'cause I don't wanna hear no more

Basically you're trying to take control of me

But you're not what I wanna be

I know everything about you

Yesterday has come and gone

I'd be better off without you

No lookin' back, I'm moving on

Never steal the song of my lips

I'll never bow down to give you a kiss, no

You'll never steal my innocence

You've been dismissed

Do your best to try to pull me down

I'm never goin' back even if I see you around, no

No, I'm never goin' down like this

You've been dismissed

Let me break it down one more time

No, you're never gonna change my mind

That was then this is now things are different

No, you're not what I'm livin' for

I know everything about you

It's funny how the tables turn

I'll be better off without you

Now you're the one who's gettin' burned!

Never steal, never steal, never steal

Never steal the song of my lips

I'll never bow down to give you a kiss, no

You'll never steal my innocence

You've been dismissed

Do your best to try to pull me down

I'm never goin' like it if I see you around, no

No, I'm never going down like this

You've been dismissed

On a falling star you got to where you are

And you think you've got the right to own my heart

But my affection doesn't lie in your direction

You want to hold me with a lock and key

Cover my eyes so I cannot see

But in the end we all know who wins

You are over, over, over

Never steal, never steal, never steal

You'll never steal the song of my lips

I'll never bow down to give you a kiss, no

You'll never steal my innocence

You've been dismissed

Do your best to try to pull me down

I'm never going back even if I see you around, no

No, I'm never going down like this

You've been dismissed

Simon sat there and stared, a look unfamiliar to Jeanette crossed his face, but she didn't take classes on expressions for nothing.

"Simon, don't act stupid, you aren't, if you don't shape up I will break up with you."

"What do you mean?" He asked."I've been acting like myself."

"I feared this day would come." She sighed.

She pulled a small recording device from behind her back.

"Ever since we started dating, I've been recording you."

"Why?!" He asked.

"Call me paranoid, you're my first boyfriend and I wasn't sure how things would go."

"Fine, show me."

She pushed play on the device.

"This is from our first date."

"Oh, Jeanette, you look so beautiful, I could marry you in that dress."

She pushed pause on the recorder.

"Does that sound like the normal Simon?" She asked crossly.

"No." He said shyly.

She went over and hugged Simon, "Look, I really like you, but I WILL NOT get into a romantic relationship until after high school. Friends?"

He paused for a moment

"Friends." He finally said.

They looked at each with a state of understanding they hadn't, had since that fateful day in science.

"Let's go do some rafter research!" Simon said.

"I'd be delighted." Jeanette said with a giggle as they walked off arm in arm.

~*~

In the end Simon and Jeanette ended up as friends and when they got back to school they got a, A on their project. For some reason after that they had a stronger relationship than before.

----

**I guess love and like are 2 different things. Until next story, keep smiling, keep shining, and though things don't always turn out my way, know you are loved by someone out there today.**

**~Zana**


	8. End Note

For all you lovely people who are reviewing or even reading this fan fiction. First off thank you, this fan fiction was written in 2009. AKA 4 years ago, which means I was still in middle school. A terrible writer at that. So if you hate this story, I honestly don't care, I've tried to read over my own stories and failed miserably I thought they were so bad. I wrote it LONG ago and am a better writer now.

Also, please note that this fan fiction is an Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fiction. I do not write them any longer for the simple fact of; I've moved on. Just like for most people who have a crush on some person in their class in middle school and in the end not marrying them, so I too do not write Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fictions any more. I've moved on.

I am very active in the Chipmunks community, I just don't write fan fictions for them anymore. So, hate the stories and their terrible grammar if you like, I don't care. Thanks for reading this non-chapter installment of Questions on Life and Love.


End file.
